


the lovers

by 101turnips



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Goodbye, M/M, Making Out, Tarot, i love haechan so much, markhyuck, markhyuck is alive again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101turnips/pseuds/101turnips
Summary: Donghyuck bought a tarot deck and tells Mark to pick a card
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	the lovers

Mark and Donghyuck were sitting on the floor, facing each other. There was quite a notable space in between the two of them. Mark crossed his arms in front of his chest, and with a raised eyebrow, he asked Donghyuck what he had been wanting to ask ever since the younger boy dragged him to the room.

"Why did you bring me here, I told you I was watching the game!"  
"It's a replay! Watch it later, this is more interesting than a bunch of men running around the field and occasionally lying down pretending to be hurt."

Mark rolls his eyes at his friend, but doesn't attempt to run away anymore.

"And I have brought you here to do a reading with you."  
"A what? Why?"  
"A tarot card reading. I just bought them from the bookstore on the second street. They said these just arrived last week. I've always wanted to have a deck."  
"Yeah, yeah, good for you, but what the fuck does that have to do with me?"

Donghyuck gasps dramatically at Mark's face, as if he said something terribly surprising.

"Hey!! Don't curse in front of my cards! I don't want their energy to be as gross as you are. If they curse you, it's your fault."  
"What?" 

Donghyuck, as usual, ignored Mark's interjections and questions and just proceeded to take out the cards from its box. The cards were small, just the same size as playing cards, but the deck was much thicker.

"Anyways, you can ask anything and we'll see what they have to say about it. Anything troubling you lately Markie?"

Mark thought he wouldn't get away from Donghyuck like this so he might just as well go through with it. He sighs.

"Do you even know how to use that?"  
"There's a guidebook for a reason. Quit stalling, ask a question!"  
"I would just have the general reading please, and thank you."  
"Whaaaat? That's so boring."  
"And I only want one card."  
"Boriiiiing!"  
"Just shuffle the cards, whatever, I'm the client here."  
"As you wish, Marker… Wait, am I supposed to shuffle this or are you? Cause you're the one getting the reading?"  
"How would I know???"  
"Nah, I think I'll shuffle it. Okay, they said I should be thinking of the question as I shuffle it."

Donghyuck closed his eyes and cut the deck. He shuffled them while mumbling a sentence over and over that Mark couldn't quite pick up. He cut the deck again, stacked them together and shuffled once more. Unknowingly, Mark had been staring at his friend's face while concentrating. This friend had been shuffling for like five minutes already, and Mark found himself smiling gently. Finally, Donghyuck's eyes fluttered open. He immediately laid down the cards in between the two of them.

"Okay!!! Pick one card. Make sure to pick the one that attracts you the most and not just some random ass card."

Mark thought that if he were to pick from the things in front of him what attracts him the most, then it wouldn't be one of these lame cards. He couldn't care less, so he picked a random ass card, and slid it out of the deck and right into the middle of the clearing between them.

"There. It called out to me."

Like hell, it did.

"Cool! Now let's see what the card is."

Donghyuck flips it over excitedly. It was The Lovers card. Donghyuck again, gasped dramatically. It was his signature expression for whatever, really. It was a comic gasp for effect, as he wasn't really sure what this card exactly meant.  
Mark peeked at the card but quickly looked away. He didn't have any idea what this meant, but the picture in the card made him feel awkward in front of Donghyuck.

"Let's see the guidebook. Wait. I just realized that I don't know if it's reversed or not. Why in the world did you put the card horizontally, Mr. Makgeolli?? Now how are we gonna know if it's reversed or not?"  
"Again. How would I know???"  
"Tsk. Mork has disappointed the spirits again. I am sorry, spirits. I apologize on behalf of his dumb ass."

If a face could turn into a question mark, Mark's face already did.

"I'll read both. Basically, what you see is what you get. Lovers card signifies love, union, choice. It's telling you something like if you have to make a decision, do it now, and follow your heart's desire, or something like that. That's when it's upright. When it's reversed, that you might be in… in an unrequited love, or you're looking for someone to love. Either this, or it might not be about love but about you having an internal debate between your head and your heart and can't make a decision…"

Donghyuck trails off as he notices Mark picking up the card and staring at it intensely.

"A decision?"

Mark murmurs and slowly puts the card to the side. With whatever courage that suddenly bubbled up inside him, he spoke.

"Well then, I'm gonna follow my heart's desire."

Mark slightly rises from his seat to move closer to Donghyuck in front of him. His movement was slow, allowing Donghyuck to move away if he wanted to. But no matter how slow Mark was going, Donghyuck sat still, eyes growing wide, pretty lips slightly parted.  
Finally, Mark was merely an inch away from Donghyuck's face, while the other was still unmoving. Mark wanted nothing more than to finally meet Donghyuck's lips, but he spoke softly first.

"You know you can turn away if you don't want this, right?"

His breath was ghosting Donghyuck's lips. 

"I know. Now shut up and kiss me or whatever, Mark."

This was the only thing Mark needed before crashing his lips into his friend's — well his friend who he likes so much. The kiss was sweet and careful. Their lips moving against each other following a very slow rhythm. Mark's mind was blank at this moment. All he could ever focus on was the texture of Donghyuck's lips on his, how it's so much softer than he had imagined, and how Donghyuck tasted so much sweeter than he appears to be. Mark only wanted to give a soft and loving kiss, to make sure Donghyuck understands his feelings for him. However, fate probably had a different plan for him right then.

As Mark kissed Donghyuck, the younger boy lost balance from where he sat cross-legged. He tried to wedge himself up with his arm, but he miserably failed. His arms slid to his sides, making him fall completely, his back on the floor. While this didn't hurt his back, it hurt his heart to look up at Mark with worried eyes staring at him.

"Are you okay? Oh my God, I'm sorry."

Mark hadn't realized the position they were in. His hands now rest on either side of Donghyuck's head, his knees on the floor, enclosing one of Donghyuck's thighs. He was too worried about Donghyuck's back while the boy himself doesn't really give a fuck. 

"No, I'm not, Mark Lee. You stopped kissing me just before we got to the good part, of course I'm not okay? Come here."

Donghyuck pulled Mark's collar down and once again met with Mark's lips. The kiss this time was completely different from the first. This time, when their lips collided, Donghyuck's were intentionally parted. 

Mark, on the other hand, received the signal and started tonguing his way into Donghyuck's mouth. A few laps around the younger boy's lips readied Mark to enter and wander inside an uncharted cove. With his eyes still loosely closed, Mark's tongue darted inside Donghyuck's mouth. He slit his tongue in every possible corner while also occasionally chewing on the younger's plump and shiny lower lip. This elicits high pitched sounds from Donghyuck, but actually, whatever kind of sound escaped from their lips, nobody cared. 

\--

"Hey. Wanna know a secret?"

Donghyuck looked up at Mark, his head laid down on his boyfriend's lap while they were watching a movie. 

"What secret?"  
"Remember that day when I bought the tarot cards?"  
"Duh, of course I do."  
"Yeah, the reading wasn't for you, it was for me."  
"What do you mean? The Lovers card?"  
"Yeah. While I was shuffling the cards, the question I really asked was if I should confess to you or not."  
"What?"

Mark chuckled.

"That's actually the reason why I acted on impulse and kissed you. It wasn't for me, then?"  
"Who cares now anyway? I have you now."

Donghyuck sat up on the sofa beside Mark. Softly, he whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> i just received my first tarot deck and i just started to learn it too, so if u know tarot and happen to come across this, i apologize ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ anyways!! my philosophy readings are staring at me rn because i wrote this instead of reading them hhhhhh thanks for reading, have a great day!!


End file.
